culpa
by tex m
Summary: quando harry finalmente resolve desabafar, ele e hermione tem uma conversa franca e dficil.


nota: bom, eu escrevi essa fic bem rapido, em pouco mais de uma hora, não era pra ser tão grande e nem era pra ser assim. as vezes hermione pode parecer ooc, mas ela é a minha voz na historia, então just play along. além disso eu acho que ela amadureceu bastante e não está disposta a ser tão condescedente como antes.o tom informal é proposital, já que se trata de basicamente dialogos e, onde e quando essa conversa acontece fica a cargo da imaginação do leitor. peço que leiam e façam reviews.

Culpa

Talvez fosse a maneira como ela estava displicentemente sentada, ou como ela brincava com sua varinha entre os dedos, duas coisas não usuais pra ela, mas algo o atingiu, e ele tinha que desabafar.

"A culpa foi minha."

Ela se endireitou na cadeira, não parecendo nem um pouco surpresa pela súbita confissão.

"Eu nunca disse que não foi"

Continuava brincando com a varinha, mas sua linguagem corporal traía seu aparente relaxamento. Podia até enganar outras pessoas, mas ele sabia.

"Ah... então, então você me culpa também."

Afirmou hesitante, com um tom de voz que, inconscientemente, sabia que a fazia mais doce, mais suscetível à sua tristeza. Não funcionou dessa vez.

"Não, mas eu não te impeço de se sentir assim. Todos têm um pouco de culpa. O que importa é o que você vai fazer com ela."

Ela estava cansada. E aparentemente ele estava surdo. Ou catatônico, porque não conseguia parar de alisar um pequeno espelho, que olhava fixamente, tentando ver algo além da sua imagem.

"Hermione, você não entende" continuou finalmente "eu tinha o espelho, e eu simplesmente esqueci. Você me falou pra não ir, e eu fui mesmo assim. Fui estúpido, e minha estupidez custou a vida dele."

"É, pode ser."

Harry ficou chocado, de todas as pessoas no mundo, ele não pensava que Hermione algum dia ia falar assim.

"Como pode ter sido, o fato de que Dumbledore prendeu ele naquela casa horrível por meses, ou que talvez ele tenha sido irresponsável quando lutou com Belatrix..."

"Não fale que isso foi culpa dele!" Harry gritou irritado.

Isso era uma das coisas que a enchiam, as repentinas mudanças de humor dele.

"Eu não disse isso. É só que não necessariamente a culpa foi toda sua. Harry, sentir culpa é bom, desde que essa culpa faça com que você aja pra que nunca mais nada como isso aconteça. Agora ficar sentado aí com só sua auto-piedade como companhia é... ridículo."

Isso trouxe um sorriso amargo pra ele.

"Não sabia que você tinha mudado de nome"

Ela não entendeu por um momento e esse momento de vacilo era tudo que Harry precisava.

"E o que você entende de culpa? Tudo que você faz é perfeito, você sempre sabe de tudo, sempre protege os outros. Você é a ultima pessoa que pode ficar me dando sermão."

O golpe não tinha sido particularmente agressivo, mas foi certeiro. Ela cambaleou com o choque, mas conseguiu se recompor.

Agora a história era diferente, se ele queria jogar pesado era isso que ela ia fazer. Toda sua postura tinha mudado, seus olhos faiscavam perigosamente e a varinha, solta em sua mãos até momentos atrás, tinha sido firmemente empunhada.

"É assim que você acha que acontece? Que a única pessoa a sentir o peso do mundo nas costas é você? Que só você tem esse direito? Só porque você é a porra do menino-que-sobreviveu? Novidades, você não acha que eu sou consumida pela culpa toda vez que eu lembro que você podia ter morrido só porque eu me descuidei, e depois você e o Neville tiveram que ficar me carregando de um lado para o outro naquele lugar. Ou quando eu quase matei a gente e a Umbridge com aqueles centauros. Viu como eu também sou patética, eu sinto culpa pela Umbridge! E todas outras pequenas coisas que podiam ter dado errado por um erro meu. Ou as coisas que eu fiz e que possam ser um erro, como tirar a memória do Rony ou toda a historia do Krecher..."

Foi interrompida abruptamente pela surpresa dele.

"Você tirou a memória do Rony? Sob que circunstancias?"

"Hum, ele falou que gostava de mim e eu, simplesmente não podia lidar com aquilo..."

"E o que você respondeu?" um olhar maníaco tomou sua face.

"Se você me deixar terminar. Eu não respondi nada, na verdade, eu simplesmente puxei minha varinha e obliviei ele umas duas vezes."

"Duas vezes?"

"Bom, é que quando ele saiu do estado de confusão ele resolveu se confessar de novo, e aí eu não tive escolha."

Embora visivelmente aliviado, havia censura em sua voz.

"Você não deveria ter feito isso. Se você não gosta dele era só falar. Você não gosta, gosta?"

A resposta foi tão rápida que até assustou.

"Claro que não! Mas, Harry se eu tivesse dito ele teria se magoado e se eu não respondesse nada ele teria tido esperança, você sabe como ele é, e na hora foi a única coisa que eu pensei."

"Mas duas vezes?"

"Ah Harry, que exagero, não vai haver nenhum dano permanente ou coisa assim. Além disso, eu não acho que ele goste realmente de mim, ele só gosta de pensar desse jeito."

"Como você sabe disso? Não tem nenhuma consideração pelos sentimentos dele não?"

"E que tal ele ter consideração pelos meus sentimentos? O que move ele é ter uma coisa que você não tem, sabe ficar com a garota e coisa assim. Ele nunca pensou se eu ia querer saber disso, e ele resolve jogar essa bomba logo depois que o Sirius morre, e eu estou doente e você vai ter que enfrentar o Voldemort! Ele que é o insensível!"

Ele tinha parado, parecia novamente catatônico.

"Harry?"

"Como você sabe?"

"Sei o que?"

"Da profecia! Como você sabe da profecia? Dumbledore te contou, ou fui eu mesmo e depois você me obliviou?"

Tudo começou com um sussurro, mas terminou com um grito estrangulado. Quando viu a repentina palidez dela, ele soube que havia cometido um erro.

"Então é isso que a profecia diz. Eu já desconfiava, mas mesmo assim é um baque saber que é verdade" dizia mais pra si mesma que para ele "Harry, o que diz exatamente a profecia?"

Derrotado: "Basicamente fala que eu tenho que matar ele ou ele vai me matar."

Ele esperava qualquer coisa, menos a cara de frustração dela.

"Mas não dizia nada, de como derrota-lo ou coisa assim?"

"Não, acho que não."

Pareceu cansada novamente.

"Bom, então qual foi a novidade?"

"Você quer dizer que já sabia?"

"Era bem óbvio não era? Você derrotou ele uma, não, algumas vezes, e ele sempre foi meio obcecado com você. Era simplesmente lógico."

Ele se sentia estúpido e vazio, agora que ela tinha falado fazia tanto sentido. E o fazia se sentir ainda mais culpado por ter ido naquela noite.

Se encararam durante muito tempo num silêncio pesado e confortável.

"Eu briguei com meus pais."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu me machuquei, e tive que contar umas coisas que eles não necessariamente precisavam saber, e eles não queriam que eu voltasse pra Hogwarts, ou visse mais você, e eu devia ser uma boa filha, ir pra Oxford e ser médica ou dentista. É claro que eu nem dei bola, afinal eles estão apenas sendo os pais que eles devem ser."

Disse de um fôlego parecendo extremamente contrariada.

"Talvez eles estejam certos, sabe. Talvez você esteja completamente doida de querer continuar me ajudando. Você já foi atingida uma vez, nada impede que seja de novo, mas dessa vez com conseqüências ainda piores."

"Você que deve estar doido, Harry. Se tentando ajudar o Sirius você já está assim, imagina como eu ficaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você e eu não estivesse lá pra ajudar. Seria melhor se eu moresse de uma vez."

Ela nem percebeu como, mas num instante ele estava na sua frente.

"Nunca diga isso, a possibilidade da minha morte é bem real e se alguma coisa acontecer com você, tudo terá sido em vão. É isso que mais me apavora, alguma coisa acontecendo com você, eu tenho pesadelos a noite de você sendo atingida de novo, e de novo, e de novo, só que dessa vez você não acorda e é tudo desespero. Hermione, é só por você que eu ainda não desisti, por isso você tem que me prometer, não importa o que aconteça, você estará salva. Prometa."

Estava sem fôlego, tomada de surpresa pela súbita proximidade forçada, coisa que ele não costumava fazer. Sentiu uma necessidade de falar, mas o choque não deixava.

"Por favor" ele implorava "só prometa!"

"Eu, eu prometo"

E nenhum dos dois soube como começou, ou quem iniciou, mas de repente estavam se abraçando como se suas vidas dependessem disso. E meio que dependiam.

E com um choro de desistência, lavaram toda a culpa embora.


End file.
